Chimère mais pas seulement
by caro8113
Summary: Il existe deux types de chimères, celles qui sont créées grâce à l'Alchimie et celles qui furent faites par orgueil. La plupart sont de la première catégorie. Les autres font parties de la seconde et sont "présentes" à cause des scientifiques. Ce sont des chimères, mais aussi bien plus que cela.
1. prologue

Le test pratique des alchimistes d État. Les quatre éléments étaient réunis en un seul endroit : la cour du Quartier Général du Centre. Le test pratique était le dernier d'un examen de trois épreuves. L'épreuve écrite était probablement la plus réussite. La seconde, un test oral, n'était pas toujours couronnée de succès. Elle consistait à passer devant le chef de l État : le Généralissime. La dernière épreuve était sûrement la moins évidente. Les candidats arrivant à ce dernier obstacle à leur rêve devait montrer tous leurs talents d'Alchimistes. La fatigue après une transmutation n'était pas permise.

Le premier candidat à se présenter associa le bois et l'eau afin de créer un ballon à hydrogène. Les autres postulants commencèrent alors à s'avancer. Le prochain Alchimiste créa une immense tour. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il resta à genoux. Sa transmutation était bien trop grande pour que son physique le supporte.

L'un des prétendants au poste se détacha pourtant du lot. Il s'agissait d'un enfant. Âgé d'une douzaine d'années, il était le benjamin de ce combat de titans. Ses cheveux blonds tressés ondulaient doucement dans le vent. Ses grands yeux dorés observaient les deux transmutations. Il était impressionné, malgré sa détermination à faire bien mieux. En dépit de son jeune âge, le petit Alchimiste était arrivé bien loin. Cela devait être très important à ses yeux pour qu'il se lance dans cette dangereuse aventure.

À cause de ce même vent, l'immense ballon s'approcha de la tour. Ils finirent par se percuter. Le haut de l'édifice était bien moins solide que sa base. Son créateur observa alors avec horreur le sommet du campanile se détacher peu à peu du reste et se rapprocher du sol.

Non loin de là, sur le toit du bâtiment militaire, une fillette se leva. Se cheveux blonds fouettaient son visage alors que ses yeux rouges dévisageaient l'un des militaires : Roy Mustang. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à venir en aide au malheureux. Mais ce fut le plus jeune candidat qui se précipita vers l'homme agenouillé. Ses mains se joignirent et, dans un éclair bleu, la tour et le ballon se transmutèrent.

Le cercle de fleurs nouvellement transmuté répandait des pétales aux alentours. La création fit sourire rapidement la jeune fille qui s'assit sur les tuiles rouges. Sa veste blanche cessa de claquer dans le vent et la demoiselle ramena ses jambes contre elle.

-Vraiment Mustang, tu te ramollis ! Murmura-t-elle cyniquement.

Le regard rubis de l'enfant tomba sur la tête blonde du nouvel Alchimiste d État. Il était bien trop jeune pour se jeter à corps perdu dans cette carrière maudite pensa-t-elle.

Des fourmillements dans sa main gauche lui firent froncer les sourcils. Elle frotta son pouce contre l'index et le majeur. Elle se releva encore et parcourut un petit moment le toit. En jetant un regard à la cour extérieure, elle aperçut une enfant perchée sur une armure. Des picotements s'intensifièrent. Un cercle de sang sauta aux yeux de la fillette. Elle soupira envoyant un regard triste à cette grande armure. Elle chuchota, plus pour elle même que pour d'autre :

-Les tabous ne sont pas fait pour être brisés !


	2. Chapter 1

Peu de monde était sorti ce soir là. La pluie en dissuadait plus d'un. Une personne était pourtant dehors sous la pluie torrentielle. Les voitures qui passaient encore, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, éclairées la fine silhouette d'une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années.

La demoiselle avançait doucement, ne se pressant pas sous l'ondée. Elle était légèrement courbée, comme si elle portait un fardeau bien trop lourd pour elle. Ses cheveux blonds se collés à son visage et formés des paquets sous l'effet de l'eau. Ses yeux rouge étaient ternes, ne semblant même plus voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Son puche à capuche bleu sombre et son pantalon ne la protégeaient plus de l'humidité depuis bien longtemps. Mais malgré tout cela, l'adolescente continuait à avancer sans se presser ou se mettre à l'abri. Être malade était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle eut à peine une réaction en trébuchant sur un pavé mal jointé. Elle s'était retrouvée au sol, ses yeux ternes n'exprimant la surprise habituelle face à une telle maladresse. Un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses iris. Ses larmes finirent par se mêler à la pluie qui tombait sur elle. Elle commença à se relever, mais une vague de nausée la prit.

Elle vomit de la bile alors qu'un mur ensanglanté prenait place dans son esprit. Ses larmes se déversèrent plus encore. La forme d'un être se distinguait bien encore sur la mur, malgré la pluie qui tentait de le nettoyer.

Alors que la jeune blonde se relevait difficilement, un manteau se posa sur ses épaules. Un petit coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule la renseigna sur le propriétaire de l'imperméable : Riza Hawkeye. La subordonnée de l'Alchimiste de Flammes la guida vers la voiture qui les attendait. La femme marmonna quelques paroles d'excuses mais l'adolescente ne daigna même pas l'écouter. Son regard sang était tourné vers l'extérieur, regardant les rues défilaient. Son regard était redevenu terne, sans vie.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, la plus jeune sortit en délaissant le manteau qui l'avait un peu réchauffé. Riza sortit également et héla la demoiselle qui avançait déjà dans l'allée de la maison :

-Serenity.

L'interpellée tourna seulement la tête, montrant qu'elle écoutait.

-Je suis désolée, pour ce que tu as vu. L'Alchimiste Tisseur de vie ne s'en sortira pas comme cela.

Serenity haussa les épaules, paraissant se ficher de ce qu'il arriverait à ce monstre. Une lueur de mépris et la mâchoire crispé montraient cependant qu'elle était très loin de penser ce qu'elle avait montré. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que cet ''homme'' soit châtié comme il le méritait.

La demoiselle combla le chemin qui la guidait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en bois sombre. Alors que le panneau de bois se refermait dans son dos, elle s'y appuya lourdement. Repenser à ce monstre qui avait osé transmuter sa fille et son chien la rendait malade.

De ce fait, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et n'en ressortit que plusieurs minutes plus tard, légèrement plus calme. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine. Son coeur battait encore très rapidement et avait encore tendance à lui donner des haut-le-coeur. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Un éternuement la poussa à récupérer quelques affaires sèches dans sa chambre avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Elle resta longtemps, recroquevillée dans l'eau chaude qui emplissait la baignoire blanche. La vapeur rendait l'air opaque, mais Serenity y resta encore quelques temps avant de sortir et s'habiller.

Vêtue d'une sous-pull crème et d'un short, une serviette sur la tête, la demoiselle se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir du rez-de-chaussée. Elle porta son bras gauche sur ses yeux fermés, ayant le futile espoir de pouvoir oublier cette horrible soirée. Mais seules des horribles images du mur ensanglanté lui revenaient, mêlées à des souvenirs qu'elle aurait aimé oublier.

Malgré cela, Serenity réussit à s'endormir.

-Tu me devrais pas dormir ici.

La jeune endormie sursauta brusquement et s'éloigna du canapé. L'homme au cheveux noirs qui était penché d'abord par dessus le dossier e redressa et ses yeux noirs dévisagèrent avec indulgence sa petite protégée. Il avait juste posé son imperméable avant de voir Serenity dormir. Il n'avait pas résisté à venir la réveiller.

Le coeur de la demoiselle s'était à nouveau emballé, sous la surprise. Sa respiration s'apaisa également en identifiant l'homme.

Roy Mustang se tenait toujours droit, les mains dans les poches. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher de Serenity au risque d'en subir quelques conséquences, dont il avait déjà fait les frais.

L'adolescente se détendit doucement, gardant tout de même un oeil méfiant sur le militaire. Elle passa près de lui, instaurant une distance de sécurité. Elle s'arrêta cependant à sa hauteur en demandant :

-Et Lui ?  
-Il sera exécuté.

Serenity hocha la tête. Il aurait au moins une condamnation à la hauteur de son crime. Elle commença à monter les marches, lentement. Il l'a retint encore un instant en l'informant :

-Étant donné que Tucker n'est plus en charge des frères Elric, ils vont venir ici.

Il vit la jeune fille se raidir. Elle lui en voudrait, mais cela était peut-être le seul moyen pour la faire sortir un peu. Il n'en dit pas plus pour autant. Si il lui révélait tout ce qu'il prévoyait, cela risquait de chauffer un peu trop. Roy ne se posa même pas la question si elle l'avait entendue. Elle se sentait pratiquement prisonnière ici et craignait aussi de se rebeller, des restes d'une vie révolue.

La porte de la chambre de l'adolescente claque peu après. Elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié ce que l'Alchimiste avait dit. Elle avait déjà une sainte horreur des militaires. Et voilà qu'on lui en mettait deux sous le nez.

Serenity s'appuya contre la porte. Ce Edward Elric ne s'était pourtant pas engagé dans l'armée par pur plaisir ou quête de pouvoir et d'argent. Il y avait quelque chose, et cela avait probablement un rapport avec l'armure qui l'accompagnait.

Elle soupira lourdement en lançant la serviette sur la chaise du bureau, à sa droite. Elle contourna son lit, à gauche, et se posta devant la fenêtre. Elle regarda quelques instants les étoiles et l'astre nocturne. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs presque plein.

-Demain très probablement ce sera la pleine lune.

La blonde se détourna et se glissa sous ses couvertures, dos au mur.

Le couloir était blanc. Aucun son n'était perceptible à par ceux de ses pas. Son regard fut attiré par une petite poignée en métal. Cela était la seule chose visible dans cet endroit.

La poignée ronde se rapprocha considérablement. Une main fine toucha doucement le métal. Elle finit par l'empoigner et la tourna lentement, craignant ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

-Non.

Le cri résonna dans la pièce. Assise dans sur son lit, Serenity haletait. Elle frissonna quand un courant d'air passa près d'elle. Son regard était perdu dans les draps froissés. La jeune fille finit par se calmer. Elle plissa seulement les yeux quand elle sentit un liquide chaud couler de son bras droit.

Elle se leva alors, prenant une bande dans un tiroir du bureau. Elle entoura rapidement donc épaule droite et se recoucha sans espoir de retrouver le sommeil.

Un soupir à la porte de sa chambre attira tout de même son attention. Il venait à chaque fois, même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien.


	3. Chapter 2

Mustang s'était rapidement éclipsé le lendemain. Il avait seulement demandé à Serenity de ne pas dire aux deux frères qui les hébergeaient réellement. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir selon lui. La jeune fille avait seulement haussé les épaules, indiquant un faible accord.

Depuis, elle était tranquillement installée sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans la cheminée, repensant à des évènements bien antérieurs. Elle n'en restait pas moins attentive. Les deux nouveaux habitants de la maisonnée étaient censés arriver dans la matinée et bien sûr, elle devait les accueillir.

Le Colonel espérait probablement qu'elle les surveille pendant qu'il demeuraient ici. Elle ne lui donnerait aucun rapport. Ce qu'ils comptaient faire n'était pas ses affaires.

Le portique grinça en s'ouvrant, ce qui fit relever la tête à la demoiselle. Deux pas bien distincts avançaient dans l'allée. L'un résonnait à ses oreilles. L'autre était tantôt léger, tantôt lourd : Les frères Elric. D'un pas lent, Serenity s'approcha du battant de bois qui la séparait des arrivants.

Avant même qu'ils aient pu annoncer leur présence, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille de leur âge. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules. Ses étranges yeux couleur sang les dévisageaient. Ces yeux les firent frissonner. Elle semblait les sonder, cherchant une quelconque raison pour les mettre à la porte. Son corps, plutôt menu, était totalement crispé. Cela se sentait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment désirés dans cette maison.

La demoiselle s'effaça cependant, les invitant à entrer. La demeure était plutôt sobre, neutre. Un canapé et deux fauteuil sombres entourés une cheminée éteinte. Une porte au fond de la salle semblait mener à la cuisine. L'escalier face à l'entrée menait directement au premier étage.

Serenity avait rapidement montré leur chambre aux deux frères. Elle était rapidement descendue après s'être présentée. Ils avaient demandé où était le maître des lieux afin de le remercier. Elle n'avait pas répondu, ils n'avaient pas insisté. Ils avaient ensuite rallié leur chambre, soulageant la jeune fille.

-Elle ne veut pas de nous ici, fit remarquer le plus âgé.

Son frère haussa passablement les épaules. Il était vrai de Serenity était restée plutôt froide avec eux. Elle semblait même se méfier, craindre leur présence.

-Elle doit avoir une bonne raison pour être ainsi, murmura Alphonse.

Son aîné ne lui répondit pas. Cela était évident qu'elle devait avoir une raison. Mais les deux frères avaient bien envie de la découvrir. Mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir en mission, fort probablement, ils devaient donc faire vite pour en apprendre plus sur cette fille.

Le Colonel Flammèche devait forcément la connaître vu qu'il les avait envoyé ici. Elle se crispait instantanément quand ils approchaient. Pourquoi ? Cela était encore un mystère. Serenity était plutôt taciturne, ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire.

-On va tenter une tentative, décida Edward.  
-À quel sujet ?  
-Elle.

C'est donc sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils descendirent. Serenity ne fut pas dure à repérer. Elle était assise sur le canapé. Même de dos, ils avaient remarqué qu'elle s'était crispée. Chacun s'installa dans les fauteuils restants. La jeune fille n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête de son livre.

Quand elle était redescendue, Serenity s'était tranquillement installée dans son canapé, livre en main, espérant que ses nouveaux colocataires la laisseraient en paix. Il ne s'était même pas passé une demi-heure qu'elle avait entendu une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage. Son soupire n'avait pas été vraiment audible.

Ils s'étaient installés face à elle, avec l'évidente intention d'entamer une discussion avec elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs Edward qui entra dans le vif du sujet, un sujet à éviter :

-Pourquoi doit-on rester ici ? Le Quartier Général est pourtant bien protéger.

Elle ne répondit pas. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant que l'aîné ne reprenne :

-Surtout, pourquoi chez toi ?

Les yeux rubis le fixèrent soudainement. Il se trémoussa un instant sur le fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Elle prit cependant la peine de répondre dans un grondement sourd, semblable à celui d'un animal sauvage :

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et je m'en abstiendrais bien.

Les deux frères échangèrent un nouveau regard, un peu anxieux. Ce fut le plus jeune qui reprit la parole, presque penaud :

-Tu as peur des militaires, n'est-ce pas.

Cela n'était pas une question, Serenity en était consciente. Elle ne dit rien, referma son livre avec violence, l'abandonna sur le canapé et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier afin de s'éloigner d'eux. Une porte claqua à l'étage alors que les deux frères soupiraient.

L'absence de réponse était une réponse bien plus efficace qu'une réelle réponse. Elle se crispait continuellement en leur présence. Cela s'expliquait par une crainte des militaires. Mais pourquoi le Colonel les avait envoyé ici dans ce cas là ? Après tout, il devait bien savoir qu'elle les craignait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il suffisait maintenant de savoir pourquoi elle avait si peur de l'armée. Elle semblait même allait jusqu'à les mépriser.

Alors que la nuit tombait peu à peu sur la ville, les Elric n'avaient pas bougé. La porte à l'étage s'était ouverte puis doucement refermée. Serenity avait dû se calmer.

Ils l'aperçurent descendre l'escalier avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. La porte extérieure claqua sans qu'elle ne leur ait jeté un seul regard.

La demoiselle avait ruminé un moment. Elle avait ignoré superbement les deux garçons lors de son bref passage dans le salon. À présent à l'extérieur, elle regarda la lune qui se levait encore. Elle était pleine se jour là.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, faible et fugace, mais bien présent ce jour là. Serenity secoua un instant la tête afin de se remettre les idées bien en place, laissant ses ruminations pour le lendemain.

Alors qu'elle continuait à dévisager l'astre vespéral, ses yeux discernèrent aisément le moindre petit détail, ses oreilles perçurent chaque bruit de la vie nocturne. Sa chevelure s'ébouriffa doucement. Elle se sentait bien plus vivante que les jours précédents.

Tel un animal sauvage, elle passa la clôture qui délimitait le jardin avant de l'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe de la villa.

Les chiens hurlèrent dans toute la ville. Ce soir là était un peu spécial. La Dame Blanche avait revêtu sa toilette la plus resplendissante, ravissant de sa lumière toute créature nocturne.


	4. Chapter 3

Les formes dansantes des étoiles tourbillonnaient encore sous les paupières de Serenity, alors que le soleil, ce fourbe, s'immisçait entre les rideaux de la chambre. Un rayon, joueur, vint caresser de sa lumière la paupière encore fermée de la jeune fille.

Cette-dernière grogna, maudissant le vaurien qui avait osé entrer. Pourquoi ne fermait-elle pas correctement ces fichus rideaux ? La question était idiote, bien évidemment, elle laissait toujours entrouvert pour laisser la Lune toujours apparaître un peu à sa fenêtre.

Les frivolités de sa nuit se dissipèrent rapidement, laissant comme cadeau d'adieu une barre de fer à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Puisse-t-elle jurer de ne jamais recommencer que cela ne serait le cas.

Grognant à nouveau, elle se leva, presque dépitée de retrouver le jour. Elle descendit en ayant la ferme intention de dévaliser toutes boites d'aspirine qui se présenteraient à elle. L'adolescente retrouva les frères Elric exactement à la même position que la veille. Elle leur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de s'approcher d'un placard.

-Excusez moi ...

Elle ne détourna pas le regard de son objectif, ouvrant la porte de l'armoire, écoutant d'une oreille ce que disait l'armure

-Le Colonel Mustang voudrait nous voir et ...

Le regard sang de la jeune fille continuer de dévisager les étagères. Où est-elle donc cette boite ?

-Et il a demandé à ce que vous veniez.

Serenity grogna, autant devant la demande du Colonel que devant l'absence évidente de boite d'aspirine. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette affaire ? Le cadet des Elric avait sursauté au grognement. Refuserait-elle ?

-Très bien, donnez moi cinq minutes.

Le plus jeune laissa filer un soupir alors qu'elle remontait se préparer.

Le bâtiment blanc du Quartier Général se profila bientôt à l'horizon. Malgré qu'elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, Serenity se raidit sensible, au point que les frères Elric le remarquèrent. La question se posait toujours : pourquoi donc le Colonel la faisait mander alors qu'elle semblait loin d'être à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit ? Ils le sauraient bien assez tôt de toutes manières.

De son côté, la demoiselle n'en menait pas large. Elle avait déjà sensiblement ralenti l'allure à la vue de l'édifice. Les frères avaient suivi son allure, ils ne semblaient pas bien pressés de toutes façons. Son mal de tête ne cessait de s'amplifier, presque à devenir insupportable. Ils finirent tout de même à franchir la haute grille et Serenity fut prise d'une envie, presque irrésistible, de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle se retint cependant. Il n'était pas temps de faire l'enfant.

Sans aucune délicatesse, l'adolescente fit claquer la porte du bureau en entrant, lançant un regard noir à quiconque oserait dire quoi que ce soit. Elle contourna le bureau, attrapa la chaise du gradé et la ramena de l'autre côté. Chacun regarda son petit manège, mi-interloqué mi-amusé. Elle s'avachit sans aucune grâce dans le fauteuil et fut presque tentée de poser ses pieds sur la table. Mais le verre d'eau qui trônait sagement devant elle en pâtirait et le regretterait probablement.

Les deux frères la regardèrent faire, la bouche ouverte. Comment pouvait-elle prendre autant de liberté ? Le Colonel, toujours face à la fenêtre, n'avait rien remarqué ? La jeune fille avait pourtant fait un boucan de tous les diables. Ils en restèrent médusés jusqu'à que le militaire se retourne enfin. Il lança un bref regard, indéchiffrable, à la demoiselle qui détourna le regard. La fratrie en resta d'autant plus stupéfiée. Il était bien le premier à faire détourner le regard à Serenity. Et pour cause, elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'il lui avait décoché.

Elle ne porta aucune attention aux soldats. Riza Hawkeye, le remarquant, s'éclaircit la gorge. Son supérieur la regarda un instant avant de comprendre en jetant un nouveau regard à l'adolescente. Elle était encore restée éveillée toute la nuit. Cela ne le surprit pas cependant. La vieille était une nuit de pleine lune. Il haussa vaguement les épaules en réponse à sa subordonnée, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un boite qu'il tendit vers Serenity.

Cette-dernière se redressa en s'émerveillant presque sur le petit carton. Elle s'en empara, marmonnant un bref merci et se prit deux petites pilules blanches, avec le verre qui l'attendait toujours sagement. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de ne pas mettre les pieds sur le bureau.

Il prévint rapidement les deux frères qu'ils partiraient probablement d'ici peu en mission, une facile. Peut-être. Tout en disant cela, il coula un léger regard vers sa protégée qui détourna à nouveau le regard, essayant de ne pas porter attention à ce qu'il disait.

La Flammèche congédia bientôt les deux frères, mais garda tout de même Serenity quelques instants de plus. Il inspira, posant calmement ses mains sur le bureau tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'asseoir. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chaise pour le moment. Il leva doucement ses prunelles vers celles de la demoiselle. Ils se croisèrent, aucun ne détournant le regard.

-J'aurais une faveur à te demander.

Elle plissa les yeux. Si Roy demandait, cela n'était pas normal. Mustang demandait rarement, et surtout pas à elle. Il comprit la question muette et répondit :

-J'aimerais que tu les accompagnes.  
-Si tu veux une baby-sitter, demandes à tes hommes.

La réplique avait jailli, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait escomptée. Ses yeux restèrent plantés tout de même dans ceux du propriétaire de la maison. Elle ajouta :

-Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils découvrent quoi que ce soit.  
-Ce ne serait peut-être pas un mal, signala Hawkeye.

Cette-dernière récolta un regard noir de la part de la plus jeune, qui se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa main se posa sur la poignée ronde métallique. Elle hésita. Son rêve qu'il y a quelques nuits lui revint en tête. Elle secoua la tête et prit la poignée. La voix de l'Alchimiste l'arrêta néanmoins.

-Cela te permettrait peut-être d'en trouver.

Il était inutile de demander de quoi il parlait. Presque tous dans ce bureau était au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle hésita une nouvelle fois avant que le gradé ne donne un nouvel argument :

-Tu ne risquerais pas de le voir non plus.

Le sourire était perceptible dans sa voix. À ce moment là, tous savaient vraiment que quoi il parlait. Serenity se retourna, lança le regard le plus sombre qu'elle avait en stock avant d'ouvrir la porte et de siffler :

-Je n't'ai rien demandé !

Puis la porte claqua. La blonde resta quelques minutes adossée au panneau de bois. Un presque sourire orna ses lèvres fines. Malgré qu'il soit presque obnubilé par sa futur hypothétique probablement pas prise de pouvoir, il essayait quand même de l'aider.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un sourire fleurit franchement sur les lèvres de Mustang. Il aurait pensé que la convaincre serait plus dur que cela. Mais en fait non. Satisfait, il commença tranquillement à s'asseoir. Quand il s'aperçut que la chaise n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa place, il était déjà par terre. S'étant laissé lourdement tombé, le vacarme avait dû se faire entendre jusqu'à la cour, de même que son juron. Il devina le petit rire qu'émit Serenity à travers la porte. Roy n'y prit pas d'attention et se releva aussi dignement que possible.

Malgré l'aspirine qu'elle avait ingéré, Serenity était bien décidée à retourner se coucher. Rien ne valait une bonne sieste pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle aperçut Edward assit sur les marches, une valise près de lui.

-Tu t'en vas ?  
Il sursauta et se tourna vers la demoiselle. Il haussa les épaules, se détournant et répondit :  
-C'est celle d'une amie. Elle devrait être là.  
-Et ton frère ?  
-Il flâne.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de l'Alchimiste, la tête dans les paumes, coudes posés sur ses genoux. Elle repéra la tâche d'essence sur le sol, probablement un camion. Un froid assez vague stagnait tout de même un peu sur la zone. Elle soupira, s'attirant un regard interrogatif de la part de son compère.

-Rien. Je me disais juste que le camion réfrigéré qui vient livrer ici devait peut-être efficace devant un mal de tête. À condition de ne pas la perdre ... avec le boucher.

Serenity ferma doucement les yeux, savourant doucement les rayons du soleil qu'elle avait maudit quelques heures auparavant.

-Merci Serenity.

Elle marmonna un ''de rien'' et se redressa alors que l'adolescent partait en courant vers son frère qui venait d'arriver. Quand le blondinet repartit à nouveau en courant, l'armure fixa leur hôte. Elle haussa les épaules, contempla un instant la valise et l'empoigna en s'éloignant. Leur amie allait venir chez elle aussi, bien évidemment.

Le nez enfouit dans son oreiller blanc, Serenity daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière orangée colorée la pièce. Le soleil se couchait. Elle se redressa, à genoux dans son lit, elle contempla un temps le ciel à travers sa fenêtre avant de se lever totalement.

-Ah, elle est là.  
-Je te l'avais dit, Mademoiselle Serenity l'avait prise.

Tiens donc, ils étaient rentrés ceux-là ? À peine surprise, elle revêtit une légère veste par dessus son tee-shirt et sortit de sa chambre sans se préoccupée de son short quelque peu froissé. La voix d'Edward avait été assez reconnaissable, mais la seconde ... Une voix fluette, jeune. Une fille très probablement. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les prunelles de Serenity. Leur amie.

Elle descendit les marches, doucement, sans s'alarmer de l'absence de bruit qu'elle émettait. Ce fut Alphonse qui la remarqua le premier.

-Ah, Made...  
-Tutoiement.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tutoies moi.

L'armure hocha la tête. Le ton de Serenity n'était pas dur, mais il n'en restait pas moins implacable. Quand elle eut fini de descendre l'escalier, une blonde entra dans son champ de vision. Les cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, toujours sous un chapeau blanc, les yeux bleus dévisageant ceux sang de la seconde blonde. L'étrangère portait une robe orange, comme le coucher de soleil pensa vaguement la demoiselle.

Finalement, l'inconnue s'avança et s'inclina légèrement en se présentant :

-Je suis Winry Rockbell. Ravie de te rencontrer et merci d'héberger ces deux là.

Elle se redressa tout en pointant Edward, derrière elle, avec son pouce. Serenity haussa les sourcils avant de reprendre contenance. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche la copine des deux frères !

Après avoir désigné la dernière chambre de libre à la nouvelle venue, la jeune fille retourna se coucher. La fatigue n'avait cessé de peser sur ses épaules. Et même si elle avait déjà dormi, la lassitude était toujours aussi présente. Elle prit à peine la peine de retirer sa veste et de refermer un peu ses rideaux avant de se glisser dans ses couvertures, fourbue. Le sommeil n'attendit pas pour l'emporter.

L'air ne remplissait pas totalement ses poumons. Elle avait beau inspirer profondément et longuement, l'air se faisait presque rare. L'adolescente suffoqua alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Le décor la saisi, ou plutôt l'absence de décor. C'était le noir, le noir complet. Elle n'était pourtant pas seule dans cette obscurité. Quelque chose vint la frôler une fois, puis une seconde. Rien n'indiquait pourtant une présence, sauf son instinct.

-Tu nous as abandonné.  
La remarque l'interloqua. Elle n'avait pourtant pas prononcer cette phrase qu'elle pensait pourtant bien véridique.  
-Je ...  
-Pas d'excuses !

L'ordre était sans appel. L'adolescente ne pourrait même pas formuler une quelconque défense. Elle serait automatiquement rejetée.

Avant même qu'elle put ajouter quoi que ce soit, un coup la cueillit à l'estomac, coupant nette sa respiration déjà bien saccadée. Un nouveau coup vint vers elle, la faisant tomber sur le sol invisible. Elle ne tenta pas de se relever. Cela était bien trop dangereux.

-Tu ne reviendras pas.

Cette phrase là lui fendit le cœur. Elle avait été prononcée avec tellement de tristesse que la demoiselle sentit la gorge se serrer. Ces mots avaient été prononcés par la voix qu'elle aimait tant, une voix qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps, dont elle s'était occupée. C'était la voix d'une petite fille.  
Les larmes coulèrent petit à petit sur le visage de l'adolescente, impuissantes.

Serenity se réveilla soudainement, en sueur et en larme. Elle ignora les bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir et se recoucha immédiatement. La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer trois têtes inquiètes. L'adolescente les ignora en fermant les yeux. Ils partiraient bien à un moment donné.

Quand ils partirent enfin, plus ou moins rassurés sur le sommeil de la demoiselle, cette-dernière se retourna, sur le dos, un bras sur ses yeux baignés de larmes. Le silence et la solitude emplirent rapidement la pièce. Mais une faible lueur argentée tentait de les chasser, sans grand succès.

-Il n'est pas beau de croire au conte de fée.

Serenity avait chuchoté, plus pour elle même que pour tout autre. Perdue dans ses pensées et ses cauchemars, elle avait marmonné cette phrase sans espoir.

Persistait-il seulement ?


	5. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Serenity s'était levée bien plus tard que les autres jours. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter les questions dérangeantes. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle devrait les affronter un jour, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Elle découvrit un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Il mentionnait que les deux frères et leur amie étaient allés faire du shopping. L'adolescente resta quelques secondes bloquée sur le dernier mot. Du shopping ? L'aîné n'avait pas semblé friand de shopping. Mais c'était probablement Winry qui les y avait un peu forcée, histoire de porter les paquets et de ... payer aussi.

Elle donna un petit coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce et se détourna, quelque peu dégoûtée. Elle s'apprêtait à s'avachir plus ou moins élégamment sur le divan quand des pas dans l'allée attirèrent son attention. Une légère odeur de cigarette lui parvint. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Hav ... Hav ...Havé ? Non peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en était, il s'agissait de l'un des sous-fifres de ce cher Allumé.

En soupirant, la blonde rejoint la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée en offrant un regard noir à l'indésirable. Ce-dernier en parut d'ailleurs très étonné. Il était modérément au courant des capacités de la jeune fille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de montrer la gêne que le regard de Serenity provoqué.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard interrogateur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et négligemment appuyée contre le montant de la porte. À nouveau, le militaire se passa une main dans les cheveux et commença à bégayer. Face aux yeux moqueurs de l'adolescente, il tenta de se ressaisir et recommença :

-Le ... Le Colonel ... vous fait mander.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand elle hocha simplement la tête et qu'elle se détourna. Quelques instants plus tard, Serenity s'était changée et avait fermé la porte à clé avant de prendre place dans la voiture qui était venue la chercher.

Ils firent un arrêt en ville afin de récupérer les frères Elric et leur amie. Malheureusement, la place commençait à manquer dans le petit véhicule.

En arrivant au QG, Serenity jaugea le bâtiment un instant avant de s'engager dans la bâtisse. Elle n'aimait pas venir ici. Le Colonel ne pouvait-il pas se déplacer lui-même au lieu de la traîner dans un endroit pareil ?

L'adolescente suivit le subordonné sans grande conviction. Mais elle était curieuse de la demande de l'Allumette, même si elle s'en doutait.

Elle finit par dépasser le militaire. Plus tôt elle saurait, plus tôt elle pourrait partir. Comme la veille, elle ne prit aucune délicatesse pour entrer et fit claquer la porte en lui donnant un coup de pied. Elle reçut un regard coléreux des personnes présentes mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Trois sièges étaient installés devant le bureau principal, dont l'un était celui du gradé.

Sans un mot, elle prit place dans le plus confortable.

Quand ils furent tous installés, Winry étant restée à l'extérieur, Mustang se tourna vers eux. Il ne lança aucun regard à la blonde et dévisagea les deux frères. Après un court silence, il prit la parole :

-Pour votre première mission, j'en ai choisi une facile. Vous irez à Youswell afin d'inspecter leur mine.  
-Et elle ? Demanda l'aîné des frères, s'attirant un regard des plus noirs.  
-Elle vous accompagnera. Elle a sa propre mission à mener.  
-Et c'est quoi ?  
-Cela ne te regarde pas, trancha Serenity.

Elle se leva, doucement, dangereusement. Elle lança un regard à Roy qui se détourna mal à l'aise. Il était allé un peu trop loin en disant cela, et il le savait. Mais étrangement, la jeune fille n'ajouta rien. Elle murmura simplement :

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour avoir un quelconque rapport.

Il le savait. Compter sur Serenity était trop aléatoire et il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin non plus. Il faisait cela simplement pour essayait de l'aider. Mais cela serait dur ... et long.

Une légère explosion les firent tourner les yeux vers Serenity. Le fauteuil avait un peu exploser quand elle l'avait touchée. Elle devait être pas mal sur les nerfs.

-Merde, jura-t-elle en un bas murmure.

Elle se détourna rapidement et traversa la place en de grandes enjambées afin d'esquiver les regards curieux des deux autres. Elle fit à nouveau claquer la porte.

La demoiselle quitta le bâtiment, plus ou moins calmement. Elle avait déjà parcouru ces couloirs, de nombreuses fois, même quand elle était plus jeune. Mais ils lui donnaient toujours la chair de poule. Si longs, si hauts, si grands. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de ne pas courir.

Arrivée dans la cour, elle inspira profondément, à peine plus tranquille. Jetant un coup d'oeil à gauche puis à droite, elle ne porta aucune attention à Winry et partit en courant. Elle devait partir, le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait même pas tenter de la croiser. Elle ne le voulait pas. Pour rien au monde.

De nouveau tourner vers la fenêtre, l'Alchimiste de Flamme regardait sa petite protégée s'enfuir en courant. Elle était totalement comme un loup solitaire. La comparaison le fit à peine sourire. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle était très peu venue, mais cela lui avait bien suffit. Un pli inquiet apparut sur son front. Il soupira. Serenity.

Dans son dos, les deux frères regardaient interloqués le fauteuil carbonisé. Cela était de l'Alchimie. Mais elle n'avait aucun cercle. Et d'après son juron, elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Avait-elle vu la porte alors ?

-Comment ? Fit par demander le plus jeune.  
Roy haussa les épaules avant de dire, doucement, craignant presque d'être entendu :  
-Elle fait ce qu'elle peut.

Sans un mot ou ordre de plus, Edward prit l'ordre de mission et partit en compagnie de son frère. Ils passèrent devant Winry, presque sans la voir et poursuivirent leur chemin. Leur hôte allait devoir répondre à bien des questions.

Appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre, Serenity dévisageait ses mains. Cela était encore arrivé. Elle ne le maîtrisait pas tout à fait, pas encore. Tout cela ... tout était de sa faute ! Tout. Assise à même le sol, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et plongea la tête dans ses bras. Elle ne cessait de murmurer : ''Tout est de sa faute. Tout, toujours.'' Telle une litanie. Les larmes montèrent, doucement mais sûrement. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait puis qui claquait. Elle s'en fichait, totalement.

Les coups se firent entendre à sa porte, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle était trop perdue pour ça. Bien qu'elle crut rêver, deux bras l'enserrèrent doucement, tendrement, à la façon d'une mère.

Serenity s'y abandonna et ne bougea pas pendant quelques heures.

Quand elle finit par redescendre, ses invités l'attendaient de pieds fermes. Edward fut le premier à parler, l'agressant. Immédiatement, Serenity se referma sur elle-même, le regardant avec hargne.

-Tu l'as vue !  
-De quoi ?  
-La Porte. Tu fais de l'Alchimie sans cercles, tu l'as forcément vue !  
-Non.

La réponse laissa tomber un blanc dans la conversation, du moins dans la pseudo-conversation. Elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé la manière dont il venait de lui parler. Pourtant, elle le rabroua pas. Elle inspira lentement et finit par avouer :

-Il y avait un cercle. Mais il était parti trop vite pour que vous le voyez. C'est tout. Je n'ai jamais cette ... Porte.

Sans un mot de plus, l'adolescente retourna d'où elle venait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de trop en dire.

Encore une fois, ce soir là, ses rêves furent visités par d'anciennes connaissances. Des personnes qu'elle avait pourtant appréciée et qu'y semblaient lui en vouloir. Pourtant, la présence ne cessait de venir et veillait sur elle et d'éloigner toujours plus loin les cauchemars qui la tourmentaient.

Cette présence, Serenity avait la sensation de la connaître sans jamais parvenir à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une inconnue bien connue. Elle n'arriverait pas encore à mettre un nom dessus. Mais cela viendrait, un jour peut-être. Un jour, bientôt.

La présence le savait. Elle saurait, rapidement. En attendant, elle pouvait toujours protéger l'enfant que l'adolescente était restée. Ce soir, elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.


End file.
